User blog:CAREERGAL06/The 4th Quarter Quell
Intro as many of you already know this year the arena will be a huge house the tributes must stay in each room togethor for 24 hours and only 3 deaths are alowed per room. The whistle will blow when 3 tributes are dead. happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor! 122223334455555555567890ahugehouse.jpg|The arena AvatarCA7TNM28.png|A form of water mutation found in one room AvatarCAM21T2B.png|A form of female vampire muttation in one room 12345678906788.jpg|Spikes on the ceiling of one room 100x100daef.jpg|Delicious French bread at the cornicopia! 123456789098765677657.jpg|Poisonous snakes for the snake pit in one room sneak peak the arena below! Day 1 The tributes are standing around a large pile of suplies in the first room. when the 60 seconds are up the tributes race to the suplies. The majority of the tributes are fighting but the tributes who didn't intend to participate in the bloodbath either stand on the plates looking confused or sit somewhere they think no one will notice them. Eventually everyone is fighting. When the whistle blows Clarisse has thrown a knive Nathan's head killing him. Gracie, Santana, Damien, Misty, Karen, Kimmy, Avery, and Laurun all have bloody noses. Ross has given Mia a deep cut on her arm so Gron and Damian broke both of Ross' arms. Ashely had killed Zeke with her axe. And Kendelle has killed Nicholas with her trident. Alex, Gron, Lauren, and Marina have black eyes and all the tributes have cuts and bruises. All the tributes are sitting along the walls eating exept the tributes who were unlucky enough to not be able to get any suplies. The tributes who didnt get any thing were Misty, Logan, Kimmy, Jack S., Alex, Archie, Lewis, and Casandra. Cassandra has formed an aliance with Gracie and Santana and they were sharing some of their food with her. No one wanted to spare any food for the other tributes and do not care if they die of starvation. After they re done eating alot of tributes sit there and are looking worried despite the rule. But it looks like we have some talkers. The Chat- Gracie- Where's the hover craft? Casandra- We are inside Grace. Gracie- My name is Gracie, and I dont enjoy looking at dead people. Ross- Get used to it, 34 of us are going to die soon, any one could be your killer! ( this statement makes alot of the tributes mad ) Santana- You're gonna be the next to die! I will kill you tomarrow! I swear! Ross- Maybe. I can't do anything with my 2 broken arms. Any one could kill me, even Lauren and she's 12. No one likes a capitol tribute. Casandra- Shut up Ross. Ross- Whatever. Gracie- Goodnight everyone. I am going to sleep now. Ross- Why do i care? Casandra- Goodnight Santana- Goodnight DEATHS TODAY Day 2 Matt and Serina wake up first it is 11 am they can see that by the wall clock they must go to the next room at 12. Serina can tell Matt is worried about what awaits for them in the next room. Serina hopes that they dont die. They wake everyone else up not careing how mad they get because they aren't in the next room yet. The tributes with supplies eat a good breakfast and organize their suplies. When that is done it's 12. The first tribute to walk through the white door is Bentley, the rest of the tributes follow. The ceiling of the room is covered in sharp nettle like spikes, the ceiling starts descending down tord them. their are 29 spaces around the room that the spikes aren't headed for enough to save 29 tributes. Of couse the other 3 tributes would have to die...... Before thinking Santana pushes Ross out of the space he was in and she takes his place. the rest of the spots were taken and Ross, Lewis, and Kimmy have been push into the unsafe area. The other tributes watch as millions of tiny needle like spikes dig into the 3 tributes tearing them apart. the whistle blows meaning they are dead. Most of the tributes can't stand to look at the crushed tributes and the bloody floor. Santana is really glad Ross is dead she really hated him for some reason. Then she realizes she hated him because he was from the capitol. Then she realized she really wants Kendelle, Ashely, and Anthony to die. She is determined to make them die next. She decides to tell her allys Gracie, and Casandra. She also decides to tell Clarisse, Kyle, Bentley, and Shimmer because she suspects they have the same feelings. The neetles have disapeared through the ceiling and a few peace keepers come in and take Ross', Lewis', and Kimmy's bodies. The tributes are happy about that. The tributes are talking ( well, alot of times shouting at each other ). Santana gets togethor Gracie, Casandra, Clarisse, Kyle, Bentley, and Shimmer. The Private Talk- Santana- alright who wants to help kill those snotty little Capitol brats? Shimmer- Hello? Have you forgoten I was born and raised in the Capitol and related to Presedent Snow? Santana- Go then. I don't want you to help anyway your just like the stupid Capitol tributes! Shimmer- Fine I don't want to help. ( Shimmer walks away ) Kyle- Count me in! All I had been thinking about was killing them since the first day! Gracie- Sure, why not. Your my ally so I trust you. Bentley- Nah, the capitol tributes are cool. ( Bentley walks away ) Clarisse- You bet I'm in!!!! Casandra- Well....fine I'm in. Santana- Good! Ok what we do is make sure no one dies from the trap in the next room at night we kill them while they sleep. Gracie- Simple but unfair. Santana- Since when is the hunger games suposed to be fair? Kyle- Santana's right Gracie. If we want to make one of us the victor we need to start taking the fricken hunger games seriously and forget about fair. Gracie- Ok end of conversation The tribute go to sleep when it's 10pm. DEATHS TODAY Day 3 Mia wakes up at 4am from sharp pain shooting through her arm. At first she thought someone near her had stabed another knive in her arm. She looks down at her arm. Pus is coming from the cut on her arm where Ross had stabbed her. Well atleast he's dead. ''She thinks. ''I'll owe Santana a favor. ''She wakes Gron. "My arm is oozing pus." Mia says. "It's okay" Gron says. "No it's not. I might die!" Mia replies. "I won't let you die, not as long as I'm alive. We don't have any medicine for it but Ashely, Kendelle and Anthony have some" Gron tells her. They wake the Capitol tributes up. "What do ''you want?" Ashelly asks. "Mia's arm is oozing puss, we need to use some of the medicine you guys have" Gron says. "No" Anthony says. "I'll die without it" Mia says. "Do we care?" Kendelle asks. Mia and Gron walk away thinking all hope is lost when Casandra waves them of to her. They do not know why she waves them over but they go anyway. "I can get you the medicine" Casandra says. "Really? How?" Mia asks. "Me, Santana, Gracie, Clarisse, and Kyle are killing those Capitol brats tonight while they sleep. What we need you to do is make sure no one else dies 'cause if they do we wont be able to kill them because of the rule. If you help, then when they are dead we will give you a share of their supplies, including the medicine." Casandra tells her. "Ok we will help, but first make sure it's ok with your allys I don't want them mad at us or you." Gron says. "Kay" Casandra answers, and runs off to find them. "Why in the world did you wake us at 5 in the morning?" Kyle asks Casandra once they get back over to Mia and Gron. "Can Mia and Gron help so we can give them medicine to help Mia's arm?" Casandra asks her allys. "Why do you care what happens to Mia?" Kyle asks Casandra. "I don't know." Casandra says. "Your too nice Casandra. That's not a good quality for the games, nice wont win." Clarisse says. "Whatever, they can help so they will get the medicine for Mia's arm but don't expect me to them anymore than I'm already doing." Santana says. "Thank you so much!" Mia says. "Yeah, yeah. Just make sure no one dies in the next room tomarrow you will have your medicine, but don't expect anymore favors." Santana tells her. They go back to sleep untill 11:30 then they get up eat breakfast and arange the suplies. At 12 the tributes cautiously enter the next room. It fills half way with water. They are able to keep Gracie floating with thebackpack. Clarisse swims and she see's several other tributes swimming. Surpriseingly Mia and Gron swam very well. The other tributes that can't swim have something that keeps them from drowning.'' wow!'' Clarisse thinks. This is easyier than I thought it would be to keep everyone alive! ''But she is certain that this is not all the gamemakers have in store. She catches sight of a water mutt deep under the water the room is tall so yeah it's deep. She can't see it to well because the water is kind of murky. The mutt comes up to the surface. It looks like an evil blue mermaid with red eyes. Several more mutts follow behind the first one. ''I'm gonna die! Clarisse thinks. No I'm not, they are. Santana, and Kyle think the same thing. They push the Capitol Tributes into the mutts. The tributes scream and strugle to get free. With one last agonizing scream for help from Kendelle they are draged underneath the water. A minute later the whistle blows. Santana, Clarisse and Kyle are very pleased that they killed the Capitol tributes. They snatch up their bags and divy up the suplies. They give Mia and Gron the medicine for Mia's arm. At 10pm the water finally drains. Their is no sign of the mutts but the tributes find Kendelle, Ashely, and Anthony's bodies on the floor, which are mostly bones. The tributes sleep. Death's Today Day 4 Misty wakes up at 2am in the morning screaming. Her and Logan went to an area of the room where not many other people were around so only Logan woke up."Whats wrong?" Logan asks. "I had a dream. A very scary dream. We can't go into the next room! It's full of vampire mutts! They are going to kill you! I can't lose you Logan!!!" Misty says panicked. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream but we have no choice if we want to go to the next room or not. It was just a dream. Your going to lose me anyway Misty because you will win, not me." Logan tells her. "NO!!!! I cant lose you I would rather die than go back to district 4 without you!!" Misty says. "It's ok Misty we don't have to talk about this right now. Just forget about your dream and go back to sleep everything will be okay in the next room." Logan says."Ok" Says Misty. They go to sleep and wake up at 11. The tributes who have food also have water but Misty and Logan has neither. They are starving and getting dehidrated. No one is shareing anything with them. Misty is very envious as she see's everyone have food and water, while she has not had a bite of food or a sip of water in 3 days. She loses it. She runs toward Serina and Matt. She snatches a bottle of water and a loaf of french bread from Serina. She takes a huge tearing bite from the bread. Serina jumps on top of Misty. Matt gets mad and it turns into a huge fight. They punch, push, hit, and kick. Logan tries to brake up the fight but he is only able to after most of Mistys hair is out, Serinas arm is broken, and Matt has 2 black eyes. "Guys stop! No more fighting! Look what you guys did to your self! Serina if your going to function you're going to need to get a cast. Matt you will need medicine for your eyes or else it will swell up and you wont be able to see. Me and my wife will go now."Logan tells them, and he and Misty walk away leaveing the water and french bread on the floor. " We don't have a cast or medicine. Why did we get into such a big fight about bread? We have 7 more loaves we should have let them have it and we have plenty of water too." Serina tells Matt once Misty and Logan are gone. Matt shrugs is shoulders. In Matt's face Serina can clearly see the words "Yeah I agree. Maybe our mentor will send us something that will help" He doesn't say it but Serina is sure he is thinking it. It's time for the tributes to go into the next room. Bentley goes first like usual. The other tributes wonder how Bentley is so brave and walks into the next room with so much confedence. The room is bare with absolutely nothing in it. The tributes are confused. Logan falls through the floor into a pit of snakes. "Logan!!!" Misty screems. She starts crying. Images of when she first met him, there first date, there first kiss, there wedding day fill her mind. With one last good bye to the world Misty jumps in after him. The tributes stand unmoving. They wait and see who will fall to their death next. At 7am they are finally conviced no one else will die. They walk around eat and do whatever. An hour later Archie drops from dehydration. Jack S. also drops from hydration. Yes the rules say 3 deaths are allowed but can tributes help if they die? The tributes are exausted from today and many of them go to sleep early. Day 5 Lauren wakes up at 7am. She was woken up by Drina and Ardis they had formed an aliance. Lauren didn't know why they woke her up. "Uh hi." She says. "Hi do you want to ally with us?" Drina asks. "Why do you want me as an ally?" Lauren asks. "Your the only girl not in alliance and we ran out of food." Ardis answers. " Fine whatever" Lauren answers. They eat breakfast and arange the suplies. Then everyone else is awake. Two parachutes float down and Serina and Matt catch them. Serina opens hers with the hand thats not broken which is also the hand that she is holding the parachute with so its kind of hard for her to open it. "Oh my god! My cast and your medicine!" Serina tells Matt. They put the cast and medicine on. The tributes walk into the next room. Vampire mutts (the ones Misty dreamed about) swoop down and drink the blood from Gron. "Gron!!!!!!!!!!!" Mia screems. This alerts the mutts of her presance and they drink her blood. The mutts kill Ardis too. But Lauren and Drina know from what happened to Mia to be quiet. The mutts disapear through a hole in the floor. The tributes are discusted. The voice of Yayla Star the new announcer booms around them. "Congratulations to the remaining 19 tributes! You shall stay here untill 5 more tributes are reaped. then the 24 of you will be taken to a new arena to play out the games as usuall. There will be no death limit but untill you are taken to the new arena there will be no more deaths. Thankyou and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The tributes are all very angry. "I HATE YOU STUPID CAPITAL PEOPLE!!! I HOPE YOU DIE!!!" Maroon yells. Most of the tributes sit down and stare off into space but Maroon, Kyle, and Clarisse ally and are talking angryly about the Capitol. Remaing Tributes Day 6 60 seconds are up the tributes race for the cornicopia. Some tributes run for the house and some run for the playground some tributes run for the small forest. Maroon stabs Joe in the throat. Clarisse cuts Timmys head off. Karen strangles Justina. Damian stabs Shimmer in the head. Avery plunges her knive into Laurens forehead. On his way to the house Matt's neck is snapped by Clarisse. The rest of the tributes run away Forest Drina- one pack in aliance with Serina Serina- one pack in aliance with Drina Playground Roky- Food, water, a large knive First floor of the house Maroon Bently Damien Kyle They all have suplies and are in aliance untill all the girls are eliminated top floor of the house Clarisse Avery Marina Karen Gracie Casandra Santana teamed up togethor untill the boys are eliminated. They are well suplied. In a box on the first floor Aleah- teamed up with her brother hiding with no suplies. Everyone hates them. Danny- teamed up with his sister. In a cabnet on the top floor Jack- teamed up with Alex with no suplies. Hiding. A'''lex- teamed up with jack '''Deaths Today Day 7 Aleah and Danny wake up really early so they can get out of the house before everyone else wakes up. They cautiously climb out of the box and run out the door but she Damien on the floor his neck slit open she knows that someone probably killed him while he slept and when the wake then there will probably be a big fight. Aleah grabs her brothers hand ( Danny and Aleah are brother and sister ) and leads him to the play ground she doesn't think anyone is at the play ground. Roky races out from behind the slide where he was hiding with a large knive. He chases them around the playground twice then Aleah and Danny split up. Danny goes down the slide and Aleah runs down the steps. Roky goes after Danny and pluges his knive into Dannys chest. Aleah runs off thinking what a terrible sister she was. She reaches the woods and climbs into a tree. Drina and Serina have 1 rope, 2 empty bottles for water, 2 sleepingbag, 1 box of matches and 2 compasses when they combine their supplies togethor. "We need food and water and shelter than we can work out a plan from there" Serina says. "Wow" Drina says. "What?" Serina asks. "You just seem so unafected by Matts death. How are you not crying your eyes out? No afence." Drina answers. "Matt was my best friend. I miss him alot, but I cant undo what has been done. He wouldn't want me to cry. Matt would want me to concentrate on staying alive." Serina tells her. "Oh okay lets find a water sorce first, I'm getting dehidrated." Drina says. They walk for an hour and find a small pool of water. They drink the water and build a lean-to against a large tree. Drina goes and finds some blueberrys, eggs, and kale (which is edible) and they eat some of it. Serina find some sharp rocks and sticks and they make 2 spears. Drina and Serina are doing very well and as long as no one finds them they should get far in the games. The boys have woke up and they found Damien dead. Maroon thinks it was Bently. Maroon kills Bently. But Maroon finds a bloody knive in Kyles bag so he kills Kyle. Maroon runs out of the house with 2 swords, a good suply of food, extra clothes, night vision glasses, and a large tent. There are only 4 boys left in the arena. Maroon sets up camp in the forest. He is dangerously close to Serina and Drina. Better weapons would definently help them. The girls send Santana down to spy on the boys. Damien, Kyle,and Bently are dead on the floor and Marron is no where to be seen. The girls break the aliance. Santana, Cassandra, and Gracie take some throwing knives and a small amount of food. They go to the woods and hide in the trunk of a hollow tree. Marina and Karen are both from 4 so they ally and hide in a cave. they have 2 packs and 1 knive. Clarisse and Avery ally and hide in a large hole they found. they have 1 pack and 2 swords. Jack and Alex stay where they are. Death's today Day 8 Aleah wakes up. She is dangeorously thirsty. She jumps from her tree. The only chance I have is to find an ally. She thinks. she wanders off in search of an ally. '''THUMP! '''Serina wakes up in the morning when a parachute hits her in the head. "Oh my god!" she exclaimes. Its a crossbow. Serina wakes Drina up. "Lucky!" Drina says "I havnt seen any other tributes get anything." they read the note: Serina, I want you and Drina to wait untill night. At around midnight, leave your camp with your weapons and your most important possesions. Go to Maroon's camp but doesn't reaveal your position unless you are sure he is asleep. Listen for deep regular breath. Also make sure there isn't a weapon near him he could be faking and make an attack when you think he is asleep. Send an arrow from your crossbow in his face while staying hidden . "Ok thats what we will do then" Drina decideds " you have a good mentor." Drina was starting to feel like a real friend to Serina. ''Not good. ''She thinks. "ok. Untill then I want to find Clarisse though. She killed Matt." Serina says. "Wait. You want to go find ''Clarisse!? ''That's crazy!" Drina says. "Fine. But if we see her, she's dead." Serina says."For now, lets gofind Maroons camp." and thats what they do. Maroon wakes up in the morning and decides to change his camps location, he knows that the game makers couls send a lighting storm at any time and he doesnt like the idea that him and all his suplies could get soaked. He comes across a large cave that would be perfect shelter. he hauls his stuff inside the cave. we he looks around, he notices two small girls hiding in the back shadows, trying not to be seen. He recognizes the dark haired girl as Marina and the red-head as Karen. He smiles maliciously and struts over-with a sword-to where they are attempting to use their camoflague that doesnt exist. Marina barely has time to croak a squeaky please, before Maroons sword is going through her heart. Karen, however, grabs the only knife and desprately slices at Maroons arm. Maroon is mad. He pins Karen to the ground and is not so nice to her. Drina and Serina, who are hiding outside, cringe at the grusome noises comeing from the cave. Death's Today Day 9 It's 3am in the morning. Drina wakes up Serina. "Ready?" She asks. "Yeah." Serina answers. "Hand me the bow." Drina hands the bow to her. They creep closer to the cave entrance. Maroon, who thinks that he is completely safe, is fast asleep... or so they think. As soon as they get close, Maroon gets up and puts Drina in a choke hold. Serina throws a punch at his face. He dodges it and grabs her hair. " YOU LITTLE-" he starts but is cut off. Aleah shows up and throws a rock at his face. He yells and releases his grip on Serina and Drina. They take that time to shoot him. "Allies?" Drina asks. Aleah smiles. "Allies." 10am. "Jack. Wake up!" Alex whisper-yells. "What?" He asks. "Jack, your face is green!" "Alex, if we don't get food, we are going to die." "It's not like our mentor will miraculusly show up and send us food. He's abandonned us." Alex says bitterly. "I think everyone's mentor has abandoned them. Except Serina's." he says with equal sourness. Rocky sits on the slide and devises a plan to kill every tribute. Clarisse and Avery make it their number 1 priority to find and kill Marina and Drina. They have been spying on them. They wait outside of the cave where they have set up camp. They are planing to strike when they least expect it. Category:Blog posts